Ne me demandez pas ça
by Nanthana14
Summary: Comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, comprendre comment ils pouvaient en être arrivé là, comprendre qui avait pu agir avec autant de cruauté c'était à la fois terrifiant et indispensable pour Obi Wan. [Secret Santa Collectif NoName 2018-2019]


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des bd ou des romans divers et varié ;) Tout est à Disney maintenant pour le meilleur et pour le pire.**

 **Comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, comprendre comment ils pouvaient en être arrivé là, comprendre qui avait pu agir avec autant de cruauté c'était à la fois terrifiant et indispensable pour Obi Wan. [Secret Santa Collectif NoName 2018-2019]**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa 2018 du Collectif Nomane**

 **C'est un cadeau pour _Adraën_ (Tiens, je pense que ça risque de faire sourire MlleMau ;) ). Cet OS se passe pendant l'Episode 3. J'ai eu envie de faire ressortir les émotions d'Obi Wan ( ça tombe bien c'est mon personnage préféré de la saga) à ce moment précis.**

 **En espérant que le cadeau te plaise et qu'il plaise à ceux qui passeront aussi par ici.**

 **Bonne année 2019 à tous.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Ne me demandez pas ça**_

Son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine, trop vite… Il en avait presque mal, mais ce n'était pas anormal quand on savait ce qui était en train de se passer. Toute cette souffrance. Il la ressentait sans doute moins forte que Maître Yoda, mais elle était en train de grandir peu à peu. Ce n'était pas une rumeur… Le temple des Jedis était attaqué et on les tuait. Un par un, même les novices et les padawan. Obi Wan se sentait mal, il en avait la nausée. Ce n'était pas possible ! Personne ne pouvait s'en prendre si directement à cet ordre millénaire, ce n'était pas possible. Personne ne serait assez fou à part… Les Siths ?

Est-ce que c'était ça ?

Est-ce qu'ils avaient pu revenir aussi forts sans que personne dans l'Ordre ne puisse le ressentir ? Pas même Maître Yoda ?

C'était presque impensable et pourtant… Depuis des années, depuis la mort injuste et tragique de son maître, Obi Wan savait qu'ils étaient là, tapis dans l'ombre, attendant leur heure pour frapper de nouveau.

L'heure semblait être arrivée aujourd'hui.

Lui en avait réchappé par miracle, mais les Jedis mourraient, même les plus aguerris, ses amis de longue date. Il le sentait… Ils mourraient… Un à un… L'un après l'autre… En masse… Exterminés.

Et le Chancelier Palpatine était en train de prendre le pouvoir de manière absolue s'autoproclamant empereur. N'hésitant à parler de complot fomenter par les Jedis ! Des complots ! Tout cela était ridicule et lié. Il le savait. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Lui qui s'était toujours méfié de cet homme sans savoir d'où cela venait, pourquoi n'avait-il pas laissé son instinct le guider ? Qui Gon n'aurait pas fait cette erreur lui… Il le savait.

Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de s'écrouler. Il devait savoir ce qui était vraiment en train de se passer et plus important, il devait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Anakin qu'il avait laissé sur Coruscant, seul. Oh bien sûr, il savait se défendre. Il était sans doute même meilleur Jedi que lui, mais quelque chose n'allait pas… quelque chose qu'il sentait à travers la Force sans parvenir à se l'expliquer. Il fallait pénétrer dans le temple ! Et vite.

La séance extraordinaire du Sénat serait déjà une bonne diversion. Obi Wan et Yoda pourraient sans doute pénétrer plus facilement dans le Temple et ainsi obtenir des réponses à leurs questions.

...

C'était étrange quand même… Etrange et déroutant de se retrouver là, sur ce parvis à combattre les soldats clones. Des soldats qui avaient toujours combattu à ses côtés et parmi lesquels il avait des amis. Est-ce que Rex aurait tenté de le tuer s'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face ?

Obi Wan savait qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais la réponse, comme il savait qu'il ne le reverrait sans doute jamais.

Le dernier soldat clone s'écroula sur le sol et il éteignit son sabre avant de rejoindre Maître Yoda qui pénétra le premier dans le Temple… Le Temple… Obi Wan chancela et faillit s'écrouler en découvrant la scène qui se trouvait devant lui. En découvrant ces corps de tous jeunes novices étendus sur le sol, mélangés aux corps des Jedis plus âgés qui avaient tenté de les aider.

Il les connaissait… Sur quasiment chaque visage il était capable de mettre un nom et cette vision d'horreur était pire que le plus effroyable de ses cauchemars. Chaque pas était plus dur que l'autre et cela ne semblait pas plus facile pour son partenaire. Les deux Jedis progressaient dans un silence de plomb, enjambant les corps avec déférence.

Comment ils avaient pu en arriver là ?

Obi Wan connaissait ces couloirs par cœur. Il avait tant de souvenirs dans ce Temple, des bons comme des plus durs, mais tous ses souvenirs étaient d'un coup balayés par cette vision de cauchemar. Une vision qui surpasserait toutes les autres ! La seule qui lui resterait.

Ulcéré, luttant contre cette nausée qui était en train de le rendre malade, Obi Wan s'immobilisa devant un groupe de jeunes novices décimé par la fureur de leurs assaillants. Il déglutit et rabattit sa capuche à l'arrière, comme pour rendre hommage à ces enfants que la mort venait d'emporter trop jeunes, bien trop jeunes. Yoda s'immobilisa à ses côtés et le Jedi murmura pour tenter de poser des mots sur l'horreur qu'il découvrait depuis qu'ils avaient mis un pied dans le Temple.

\- Les novices aussi ont tous été massacrés.

\- Et pas par des clones, lui répondit Yoda terminant l'observation qu'il était en train de faire lui aussi, mais qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir. Ce jeune padawan avec un sabre laser a été tué.

Il y avait de la tristesse dans la voix du vieux maître et la boule au ventre d'Obi Wan se fit plus douloureuse. Pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal ? Qu'est-ce que son corps était en train de lui dire que lui ne voulait pas admettre ? Sans rien répondre, il s'agenouilla devant la dépouille du jeune garçon, la balayant de son regard assombri pendant que son cœur se serrait un peu plus.

\- Qui ? Qui a pu faire ça ?

Sa question était sincère même si une peur sournoise était en train de s'immiscer en lui. La peur de comprendre ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir et qui fut amplifié par le geste de Maître Yoda, plissant les yeux et baissant la tête pour ne pas lui répondre. En revanche, ce dernier tendit une main, pressant le bras de son compagnon avant de murmurer.

\- Prévenir les autres nous devons. A la salle de communication, se rendre il faut.

Obi Wan avait hoché la tête, poussant sur ses jambes pour ses relever et luttant contre un léger vertige qui le fit chanceler pendant que la douleur au fond de lui monta d'un cran. Sans rajouter un mot, il avait suivi Maître Yoda à travers les couloirs et, à peine étaient-ils entrés dans la pièce qu'il s'était dirigé vers la console, laissant ses doigts se mettre à travailler pendant que son esprit était ailleurs. Yoda ne dit rien, attendant qu'il se tourne vers lui.

\- J'ai reprogrammé le code d'alarme pour alerter les survivants et les inciter à ne pas rejoindre le Temple.

\- Pour les clones, le décryptage de ce nouveau code un long travail nécessitera, répondit Yoda le félicitant de sa rapidité.

Obi Wan ne répondit rien, terminant rapidement sa tâche avant de rejoindre son compagnon. Il avait fait de son mieux pour l'ignorer, mais les questions comme la douleur qu'il ressentait au fond de lui étaient trop violentes pour qu'il fasse semblant de les ignorer. Ils étaient dans l'endroit parfait, le seul lieu de tout le Temple où il pourrait savoir. Obi Wan était à la fois curieux et terrifié en pensant à ce qu'il allait découvrir sur ses images. Alors, il s'immobilisa, tentant de rester impassible lorsqu'il prit la parole.

\- Maître, il faut que j'en aie le cœur net !

La réaction désolée de Yoda suffit presque à le faire renoncer, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il prit donc une inspiration, se dirigeant vers une console. Yoda le suivit du regard avec un regard triste, tendant même une main pour tenter de le retenir.

\- De consulter les hologrammes de sécurité, une grande souffrance te causera.

Obi Wan frémit. Oui, il en avait conscience. Il savait ce que sa tête était en train de lui dire, mais son cœur refusait de l'admettre. Alors, il ne tourna même pas la tête, ayant peur que le regard de Yoda le fasse renoncer et avança une main vers la console.

Pourquoi ses doigts venaient-ils de se mettre à trembler ?

Il tenta de se maîtriser. Enclenchant la machine tout en répondant en ayant l'air le plus détaché possible.

\- Je dois connaître la vérité, Maître.

Un hologramme apparut. Deux silhouettes drapées de cape, banales. Le début d'un enregistrement qui ne l'intéressait pas. Alors, il le fit défiler, bloquant l'image sur une silhouette en train de combattre un Jedi et un padawan. Une silhouette familière qui lui brisa le cœur en deux.

Yoda baissa la tête, émettant une légère plainte de douleur pendant qu'Obi Wan observait la scène avec stupeur.

\- C'est impossible…

Ces images, ces maudites images étaient en train de lui montrer ce qu'il redoutait, mais ce n'était pas possible ! L'imaginer était terrible, le voir était en train de le briser. C'était faux. C'était forcément faux.

\- C'est impossible…

Comme si répéter ses mots une deuxième fois ferait disparaître ses images terribles et lui redonnerait son souffle. Pourtant, elles étaient là. Personne ne les avait truquées et voir Anakin, à genoux devant Palpatine, à genoux devant ce Sith qu'il n'avait pu identifier était encore pire que le reste.

\- _Je suis vraiment très fier de vous, mon nouvel apprenti._

Non ! Apprenti… Le mot était lâché sous la forme d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné aux mains de ce Sith ! Anakin était son padawan… Même s'il était grand, puissant et autonome, il aurait dû être là pour le protéger.

\- _Maintenant Seigneur Vador, allez répandre la paix dans l'Empire !_

Obi Wan se sentit sur le point de défaillir et il dut lutter pour garder une contenance pendant que ses doigts, qui tremblaient de plus en plus éteignaient rapidement la console.

\- Je ne supporte pas de voir ça, souffla-t-il d'une traite encore sous le choc des images.

\- Détruire les Siths, il nous faut ! Martela Yoda avec détermination.

Un frisson parcourut Obi Wan pendant qu'il se rapprocha du Maître Jedi.

\- Chargez-moi de tuer l'Empereur, mais je ne pourrais pas tuer Anakin !

Oui, cette simple idée lui soulevait l'estomac, rendait à nouveau violente cette nausée qui ne le quittait pas.

\- Pour affronter Dark Sidious assez fort tu n'es pas ! Lui rétorqua Yoda avec fermeté, le mettant face à ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire.

Sa respiration se fit courte et légèrement haletante pendant que des tremblements à peine perceptibles à l'œil nu parcouraient son corps. Non… Pas ça… Il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça !

\- Anakin est comme mon frère. Jamais je ne pourrais…

Est-ce que Yoda se rendait compte de la supplique et de la douleur qu'il venait de mettre dans ces deux phrases. Si c'était le cas, il s'en moqua, gardant uniquement en tête l'objectif qui était le leur désormais : détruire les Siths.

\- Par le côté obscur de la Force le jeune Skywalker a été perverti, répliqua le Maître en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Le garçon que tu as formé s'en est allé, consumé par DarkVador.

\- Je ne sais pas où l'a envoyé l'Empereur, répondit en retour Obi Wan de plus en plus mal.

Le Jedi sentait son corps continuer à trembler. Il sentait ses poumons le priver peu à peu d'air sans qu'il ne se l'explique. Il sentait les larmes poindre et Yoda s'en allait, lui tournant le dos, le laissant avec ce désespoir qui était à deux doigts de le consumer lui aussi !

\- J'ignore où le chercher !

Yoda s'immobilisa, lui lançant un regard appuyé.

\- A ton intuition fie-toi, par le trouver tu finiras !

Puis, il lui tourna de nouveau le dos, le laissant seul, désemparé et totalement perdu, murmurant faiblement pendant que ses jambes cédèrent sous lui.

\- Pitié… Ne me demandez pas ça…

Mais Maître Yoda était déjà parti et Obi Wan était là, à genoux sur le sol du Temple, un regard hagard fixant sur la marque brune barrant le mur en face de lui. Une marque de tir. Un tir qu'il aurait presque aimé recevoir en plein cœur pour arrêter de souffrir. Traquer Anakin, le tuer… Ce serait donc ça sa dernière mission, avouer son échec et le tuer ? Lui qui avait été un frère plus qu'un apprenti comme Qui Gon avait été plus un père qu'un maître… Est-ce qu'il devait le perdre lui aussi ? Est-ce qu'il devait être la cause de la mort de toux ceux qu'il avait aimé ? Parce que c'était ça au final… Il avait perdu Qui Gon parce qu'il ne s'était pas concentré, il avait perdu Satyne parce que le Zabrak voulait se venger, il avait perdu Anakin parce qu'il l'avait laissé tomber. Oui, c'était ça… Anakin avait basculé parce qu'il l'avait abandonné. Il avait bien vu que ça n'allait pas bien en ce moment, qu'il avait besoin du soutien d'un maître, de l'épaule solide d'un frère, mais il n'avait rien fait. Il pensait que c'était une façade, que cela venait de ce caractère fougueux qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Mais non, cette fois c'était plus profond, plus grave et il n'avait rien vu. Il avait beau hurler à tous qu'ils étaient comme des frères, il avait agi comme un idiot et il était là maintenant. A genoux sur le sol de ce Temple profané, pleurant sur son petit frère qu'il allait devoir tuer pour tenter de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être… Et paradoxalement à ce moment précis, au moment où ses larmes étaient en train de le terrasser, ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Qui Gon.

\- Pardon Maître, j'ai échoué…


End file.
